Talk:Seeds and Dyes
Dyes in this list Do we really need all the dye details in this list? the dye name is useful, but the rest is just duplicating the list on Dyes. Seems silly to me to have it in two places. Rhydian jones 13:37, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the XP info is required on this page, but it seems like knowing the rarity of the dyes might be helpful when trying to decide which berries to plant. We'd need to make sure the Dyes page is completed, though, before we delete anything off of this list. I think that list only lists the dyes that have recipes, not the crate or Pearl Shop ones. Coffeebuzz 23:15, May 24, 2010 (UTC) In my own personal dye spreadsheet, I included a column for color (as opposed to name) of the dye, and I usually keep the list sorted by that. That way, when I want, say, a dark blue dye, I can just look under "blue (dark)" and find the ones I'm able to make. Would that be a good addition to the wiki? Of course, opinions may differ as to just how to classify some of the colors -- e.g. is "barnacle" a blue or a gray? Also, is there a way to include a color swatch or one of the jpg's from the Dyes page in each row of the table? That would be super handy. Beth Moursund 00:33, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Crate dyes without recipes are in the list, but not pearl shop dyes. I'm sure it is possible to include the pics in the table (don't know exactly how off the top of my head, but I'll figure it out). I'll have another look at the page later and try to get it all sorted :) Personally, when planting berries, I'd be more interested in which dyes need star/moondust (well, I would if I wasn't just collecting masses of all berries for no good reason :D)... but if we bring that info here, then we might as well bring *all* the dye details onto this page and scrap the other list. maybe we should do that? I don't mind either way, I just don't like duplication. Does anyone know if it's possible to set up table on the wiki to allow sorting? (click the column header to sort) I've got a feeling I've seen it done somewhere, maybe on a different wiki tho), but I have no idea how. That might be useful on quite a few of the tables around here. Rhydian jones 07:59, May 26, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE! I've added all the pearl shop dyes and the pics into the table on Dyes (haven't checked it against the list in seeds, but I think it's probably complete now, maybe someone could double check?)... and I've made the table sortable (which was much easier than I expected it to be! I'll do that on other tables where it's useful too) So, the only remaining question is, how much of the dye info do we want on the seeds list? I'm torn between saying "it's useful to see it all when planting seeds" and "no, the seeds table becomes unmanageable if it includes everything!" Rhydian jones 13:42, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Yesss! Love the sorting! That makes it sooo much easier. At some point, maybe someone can condense the Gems page back to one spreadsheet, instead of having all those subcategories and separate pages. Do you have a link to the directions on how to add the sorting option? Coffeebuzz 17:06, May 26, 2010 (UTC) the simple answer is to go into the source view while editing and add class="sortable" to the top line of the table code. there's loads of info on all the possibilities here but I haven't looked at it in too much detail. (not sure how much you know about the code behind it all, I can't see a way to do it without diving into that) Rhydian jones 17:33, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Could you also add an explanation line just above the chart? Maybe "Click on the sorting box below a particular attribute to do a quick comparison" or something like that? Coffeebuzz 17:09, May 26, 2010 (UTC) while I'm here... (I know this is entirely the wrong place to discuss it, but where's the right page?)... would it be useful to add a 'to do' page of some sort, to list the things some of us are working on, and for less experienced players to request things they'd like to see added to the wiki? Rhydian jones 17:36, May 26, 2010 (UTC)